Forbidden
by SugarHighNutcase
Summary: Freddy remembers. FreddyZack oneshot. SLASH. Better than it sounds. Read and review.


_Forbidden_

By SugarHighNutcase

**Okay, so this is my first School of Rock fic. It's a FreddyZack one-shot, as I live for that stuff. Please don't flame just because this is a slash fic. That's not a good reason. Please drop a review, if you're feeling generous. Enjoy! **

Freddy wrapped his arms around Zack's waist, pulling the sleeping guitarist closer to him. Freddy always loved being close to Zack. Freddy felt safe with Zack. Although Freddy was the protector, Zack was the comforter. Freddy was the one who went around beating the jerks who'd made fun of them for being together. Zack was the one who would always be there for Freddy when he needed it. Zack never seemed to fall apart, and Freddy was grateful for that, because he was the one with the currently screwed up life.

_It's on his face_

_It's in his eyes_

_He's locked it away_

_It's no surprise_

Zack turned in Freddy's arms, so that his head was now resting on Freddy's chest. Dark hair fell into his closed eyes, and Freddy brushed it away.

He remembered when they'd first gotten together. Most of the band members were surprised- the two hottest guys in the band, the two chick magnets, were gay? For some reason, Freddy had a feeling that Katie and Marta had known all along, and maybe even helped them get together. He wasn't sure; he was still working that one out.

_He's kept it a secret_

_Hidden from view_

_Didn't you know?_

_Even from you_

Freddy had been falling for the guitarist for a while, but he'd only realized it a week before he'd confessed. He remembered the look on Zack's face, the awful feeling he had for the tiniest moment that maybe he'd made a mistake, and that Zack was going to shun him.

But most of all, he remembered Zack grabbing his arm as he tried to bolt; Zack looking into his eyes, smiling; Zack kissing him full on the lips. He could still hear Zack laughing at the shocked look on his face.

_It's there_

_You don't see_

_His secret words_

_What else could it be?_

He remembered being a nervous wreck when Zack decided the band had to know. He remembered their faces- all of them shocked but Katie and Marta's. He remembered how, even when Freddy was positive they all hated them, the band had simultaneously hugged them, and told the new couple how much they loved them.

_Each and every day_

_The thing he holds back_

_His forbidden love_

_The thing you lack_

He remembered going crazy when he'd first come to terms with his sexuality. He wanted so badly to tell Zack, but he also wanted the feeling to disappear. That feeling, he thought, was too dangerous to be let out.

So he'd kept it to himself, and tried to hide the growing feeling, but it wouldn't go away. And one night, it'd been unbearable, and he'd let it out.

_It's something to hide_

_He can't let it out_

_It's you he loves_

_His eyes show no doubt_

Zack rolled over again in Freddy's arms, this time so that he and Freddy were face-to-face. He mumbled slightly in his sleep, and Freddy grinned to himself. He remembered the night he'd told Zack the truth; Zack had ended up falling asleep in his arms, just as he had tonight. And Freddy had stayed with him until he'd woken up. And they'd had a long talk afterward.

_Buried deep inside_

_It must be hidden_

_Hidden from view_

_The love is forbidden_

Freddy leaned back on his pillow, watching Zack's peaceful face as sleep started to come to him. He yawned, then frowned, as a memory came to him. Not everyone had been happy for the couple. Zack's father had been reluctant to accept it, but he'd been okay with it when he realized how happy his son was with Freddy. But Freddy's parents hadn't been so accepting. The adults tried to reason with Freddy's parents, but they'd merely declared that Freddy would not be allowed to have any contact with Zack. Freddy wasn't allowed in the band anymore, they'd said, and no one saw Freddy for a week.

_It isn't allowed_

_He wants it gone_

_He keeps it away_

_From dusk till dawn_

Freddy remembered how terrible that week was. His parents were treating him awfully, much more so than usual, and he was being kept away from not only Zack, but the rest of the band as well.

Then things got really bad, and it took all the strength Freddy had left to drag himself away from home, to safety.

_A love not allowed_

_A love forbidden_

_He's facing the crowd_

_No more is it hidden_

He could still hear the scream from when Summer had found Freddy lying outside Dewey's apartment, bleeding and falling into unconsciousness. He could still see the worried looks everyone gave him when he came to. He could still feel Zack's hand on his.

Freddy was now staying at several homes- Zack's, Katie's, Tomika's, Billy's. The band had been eager to help Freddy in any way they could, and those who had no room for Freddy in their house would often bring him clothes or food or whatnot.

_The secret is gone_

_The truth is out_

_On every face but yours_

_Are looks of horror and doubt_

Freddy yawned again, and closed his eyes, finally allowing sleep to overcome.

"G'night, Zack," he whispered.

He was so close to sleep, that he nearly missed the reply.

"I love you, Freddy Jones."


End file.
